Vampire Academy Long Live the Dragon
by Zoeydavis
Summary: This is continued from the last Vampire Academy book, Last Sacrifice. Vasilisa Dragomir is in her rein of being queen. She's the face of the moroi fighting movement & even bigger the research of the unknown magic element, spirit. Right by her side is her loyal bestfriend Rosemarie Hathaway. But not everyone likes what their new queen or her right hand girl.
1. voting

Rose's pov.

"Today we will be voting on the allowance of offering Moroi defense classes, the same that offered for guardians just not as demanding. No one is going to be forced into taking these will just be offered. We also will be voting on the research of the new magic element, spirit."

The court was silent as they listened in awe to Lissa. This happened often. The crowd would be in awe stuck wonder at her voice & ideas. I guess the newness of the Dragon returning hasnt died down yet.

"As always we will have the same way of voting, each council seat member will say yes or no & give there backup to why they chose that if they wish." Lissa beamed with excitment. This is the moment shes been waiting for. Even without the bond I could tell she was very sure these laws would pass & she was ready to cause change with them. Hell this would be her dream come true! What she'd been searching for for so long now, other spirit users.

"Thank you for everyone's vote. We are dismissed." As Lissa stood to leave everyone in the room fell onto one knee. This was accustomed for a Queen leaving a room, but it was just still a little weird for me seeing as the queen was my best friend.

~~~~~~Dimitri's Pov~~~~~~~

"Rose!" I saw her from across the crowd leaving Lissa's army of royal guardians. She was off duty as was I. She found me in the crowd & threw her arms around me.

"soooooo?" I could'nt help but ask what been the outcome.

"Yes Yes Yes!" She was more then happy & so was I. This would change the whole Moroi world!

"That's not everything either." Rose gave me a dazzling smile. I returned it with a look of confusion.

" We are both the star teachers of the new offered classes." She beamed.

"But what about Lissa & Christian? How will we protect them?" I suddenly felt a little worried about our charges.

"Lissa is done with college as of the end of this semester. So she will be at court more permanently as will Christain. So every other week we shall be going to St. Vladimirs Academy to teach new novices as star teachers."

I looked at her in pure amazement. This would give us even more time together.

"Where would we stay during those weeks?" She kept on smiling as if my questions were exactly what she wanted to hear.

"We will have our own dorm room on campus like every other teacher." She seemed quite happy about this. It took me a minute to figure out what was so good about that when I realized she said 'dorm' as in shared. Could this get anymore perfect?

"Oh yes. Our own dorm & we are only teaching 4 days out of the 7 days we will be there."

It was like a vacation for us. I thought everything had been perfect already but now I could'nt think of a word to describe how happy this made Rose & I both.


	2. The visitor

**AN: So this is my first fanfic i've ever published so be easy on me. I love feed back... so here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

"Dimitri?" He looked up from the western he was reading to look at me on the bed.

"yes?" he looked with a bit of annoyance which he often did when I interrupted his reading too much.

"Do you think its safe for us to go to Montana?"He gave me a silly look.

"Well of course! It's heavily guarded there as we both already know. Plus if anyone or anything messed with you I know for a fact you would be able to handle it." He gave me a proud look just like he had done back when we were back at St. Vlad's & he was the one teaching me the badass moves I know today.

I shook my head. He had misunderstood my concern. A rare thing but still possible. I knew we would be protected. But Lissa... I couldn't help but think of our late queen Tatiana. She had the best of the best guardians to protect her & yet she had been killed in her own bedroom at that. She had been a good women in the end. Her ideas were for the best of all her people & that was the most important thing. Lissa may have tons of fans but she had her enemy against her because of the laws she brought about.

"Lissa" That was all I had to say for Dimitri to understand. He got up & sat next to me on the bed.

"Rose, you have to believe in the guardians. You aren't going to be able to be by her side everyday for the rest of your life. Every guardian has to take a break." he softly played with my hair as I thought.

As much as I hated the idea of going away without Lissa i wanted to do this. I wanted to be one of the first Moroi battle teachers because it would be an honor.

We started to talk about our excitement of being Moroi teachers when there was a knock on the door. We were still in one of the palaces rooms. I walked up to the door thinking of who it could be. When the door opened I still was wondering because I had never seen this girl before.

"Hi, im here to talk to guardian Belikov." She had a soft but highpitch voice she could't be no more then 18. She wore the regular guardian uniform her long straight brown hair was in a simple pony tail.

"Yes?" Dimitri had come to stand behind me. He looked just as surprised at our visitor as me.

"May I come in?" her eyes were sad as she looked at dimitri.

"yeah, yeah. I moved so she could step in while I closed the door.

I motioned for her to sit down in one of the fancy chairs & she followed.

"I'm honored to meet you both. I just wish it had been under different circumstances." She looked away at the last part.

"What's going on?" It was Dimitri who had spoke up.

"We got a phone call from your mother." Her words surprised us both.

"Really? What's the occasion?" the way Dimitri asked he seemed to think he was asked to a wedding or something. That's why her next words were the most surprising of anything she'd said yet.

"Viktori has gone missing."


End file.
